At present, use of mobile robots is increasingly popular. In particular, domestic service robots and shopping guide robots such as sweeping robots and mopping robots bring great convenience to people's lives. However, a robot during moving will encounter obstacles, e.g., a wall. In this case, the robot needs to move in proximity to the obstacle without hitting it.
In the related art, moving in proximity to an obstacle is mainly implemented by using a known map. Such method is based on a case that there is a known map, and cannot adapt to an environmental change well, thus having a small application scope and failing to meet requirements of variable environment.